


Ironstrange Valentine's Week, Day 6: Butterfly

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Valentine's Week [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Why butterflies?" Tony asked absently, staring at the single one currently perching in the palm of his right hand.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Valentine's Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151381
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	Ironstrange Valentine's Week, Day 6: Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I'd like to have a finished story sit for a week (or two) before posting but things conspired against me and didn't have any other choice but to write, "edit", and post this little thing in about six hours. It was fun, not gonna lie, but also a bit stressfull. I have "Under Pressure" as my mental soundtrack now. 😅 Anyway, enjoy this piece of fluff with a rather special 🦋.

Butterflies.

Tony had never paid those creatures much attention. Pretty to look at, yes, but ultimately nothing he was really curious about.

Until he'd met, and gotten to know and love, Stephen at least. Now? Nope, he still wasn't interested in natural butterflies but the beautiful as well as cute little things Stephen's magic created when he was either creating a massive spell or simply happy had become a special interest of his.

_Wow_ , had been pretty much Tony's first coherent thought when he'd first laid eyes on Stephen. After he'd beat back the panic of _glowing, sparkling circle, **magic** , right in front of me, holy shit, fuck, there's a guy coming through!_ of course.

And Stephen _was_ very pretty, no doubt about that, never, but over time Tony had gotten to know and learned to appreciate the sheer, breathtaking _beauty_ when Stephen unleashed the full extent of his power.

Preferably in a non-violent setting so that Tony had all the time in the world to just stare and be impressed at what he could do with just a wave of his hands and that iron determination of his.

Butterflies were a byproduct of Stephen's magic. Tony had been confused on Titan when Stephen apparently countered an actual _black hole_ with an armada of turquoise butterflies but a later replay of his armor's footage had shown clearly that they'd burst into being after Stephen had dissipated the attack.

Since then he'd had the privilege to obverse the creation of the beautiful creatures in more peaceful settings and every time he learned to cherish them a little bit more.

*

"Why butterflies?" Tony asked absently, staring at the single one currently perching in the palm of his right hand.

Stephen, curled up on the couch next to him with a book, looked up. His slight smile made Tony's heart beat faster in a way that couldn't be healthy. Shouldn't he be immune to Stephen's looks after all this time? Apparently not.

"I don't really know," Stephen said after a moment. "I… encountered a butterfly rather soon after I'd gotten acquainted with the Mystic Arts so maybe I subconsciously imprinted on it. The first time my magic manifested one I almost fell over from shock and, a bit later, embarrassment." He laughed at the memory. "Mordo and Wong looked a bit dubious as well, but not alarmed." He held out his left hand and the butterfly fluttered from Tony to him. "Hello, little one," he greeted it warmly.

"Embarrassed?" Tony echoed. He could imagine why but still… "Don't be. They're beautiful." A wonderful representation of the beautiful soul hiding behind all the snark and the arrogance.

Another laugh. "Oh, I'm not, don't worry." Stephen touched the butterfly with the tip of his right index finger. "I've grown to like them. Here." He send the butterfly back to Tony with a wave of his fingers. "I've noticed that you rather like this one so I made it permanent."

Tony stared at him in awe. "You can do that?" Usually, they tended to fade in a couple of hours.

"Of course. Just a tiny bit of magic, nothing more. I just never bothered with it before." He hesitated for a moment. "I saw how you looked at this one and I wanted you to have it."

Wow. Tony had been given countless and priceless gifts in his life but this was beyond everything. Invaluable. Just like being allowed to have Stephen, come to think of it.

"Mine?" he whispered, not quite daring to believe.

Stephen, in turn, seemed confused. "Of course. You've given me BB-8", a short beep as the bot was woken from standby mode at hearing its name, "and I wanted to give you something meaningful in return. I just didn't know what until now. I'd also like you to know that this one was created by accident," he confessed. "I was distracted and happy and this was the result. A happy accident, just like BB-8 was. It seemed fitting." He cuddled up and put his head on Tony's shoulder. "You can't even imagine how it makes me feel seeing you look at a magical creation like this."

_And **me**. Considering you history with magic_, went unsaid but not unheard.

Tony gently set the butterfly down on the armrest of the couch. "It's part of _you_." He made sure to pitch his voice low as he put his arms around Stephen to hold him tightly. "Of course it's beautiful and of course I love it." He moved them around a bit so he could easily kiss Stephen. "Thank you," he said sweetly. "I hope you're prepared to accept my thanks."

Stephen moved back out of his hold and made a production of draping himself over the couch. "I'm prepared to receive the same thanks you did after giving me BB-8," he allowed graciously, grinning like a cat who'd just received a special treat. He seemed a bit surprised by the turn of events but, as always, was quick do adapt.

Tony shot one last, lingering, look at the butterfly - which was sitting on top of BB-8 by now, and gently moving its wings as if testing its newfound permanence - before fully concentrating on fulfilling his promise.

🦋

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 🤍


End file.
